


Cattus et Arietes (Cat and Deer)

by hedicine, orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pining Harry, Side Ziall, Smut, animal!Louisfest, nick is a dick in this i'm sorry, past gryles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis and his friends are in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are all animagi. Harry is in love with Louis. Louis is completely oblivious until Niall lets slip that Harry is in love with Louis. Then Louis begins to question his feelings for Harry and his sexuality. Niall and Zayn are dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this. I thought it was super cute and I love ot5 at hogwarts. I'm so sorry Nick is a dick in this. I love him in real life I swear. I decided to use him as a plot device to help Louis begin to recognise his feelings for Harry. That's all plus I don't think Louis and Nick actually hate each other. I'm like the biggest tomlinshaw shipper going :)

Louis Tomlinson was in his seventh year at Hogwarts and in Slytherin. He was the oldest in the year being aged 18. His best friends were fellow Slytherin student Harry Styles, Ravenclaw Zayn Malik, Hufflepuff Niall and Gryffindor Liam. Zayn and Niall had been dating for two years. Louis and his best friends were animagi. They were in many ways like the Marauders except only one of them was in Gryffindor however they were in possession of the Marauder's Map. Louis was the leader of their gang and was by far the most popular. He was headboy and quidditch captain. Harry also played on the team although he was the worst player but he was Louis’ closest friend. They had become friends first, they met on the train on their first journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they bonded whilst swapping Chocolate Frog cards. Little did Louis know, Harry had been in love with him since that first meeting. Louis was completely oblivious to not only Harry’s feeling for him but his feelings in return.

As far as Louis was concerned he was straight. After all he had a few girlfriends: Hannah Walker from first to second year, Eleanor Calder from the end of second year to fifth year they broke up because Louis slept with the muggle Briana Jungwirth whilst on holiday in the States and his latest girlfriend Danielle Campbell whom he had broken up with a few months ago. Harry on the other hand was openly gay and had been in a relationship with Nicholas Grimshaw for a couple of years but they had broken up when Harry found him in bed with Greg James. Louis had never approved of the relationship between Nick and Harry. He always acted jealous around them but he mistakenly assumed that it was because Harry was his best mate and he didn’t want Nick hogging all of his attention. He didn’t dare dream that he might want Harry for himself.

It was currently October at Hogwarts and the halloween feast would be in a weeks time. Louis and his friends were deciding what they would like to dress up as. Louis thought that he would like to dress up as Harry Potter. Liam said he wanted to be Harry Potter and reminded Louis that he was in Slytherin. They argued about it for the next hour. Harry then suggested that Louis go as Draco Malfoy. Louis smiled indulgently at him and said that he thought it was a brilliant idea. Harry beamed with delight as he always did when Louis gave him praise. Zayn mimed being sick behind them whilst Niall and Liam laughed. Louis and Harry were too busy smiling at each other dopily too notice.

Everyone always initially thought that Louis and Harry were a couple before they noticed Niall and Zayn's relationship. Louis and Harry's friends knew that they were in love but just hadn't admitted it too each other yet, it was obvious that Harry was aware of his feelings and that Louis was a bit of an oblivious idiot. It was clear that Louis had feelings for Harry when he expressed anger towards all of Harry's romantic relationships and hookups.

However Louis had never been with a boy before and had never given it any thought whatsoever. Every evening Louis and his friends would turn into their animagus form and roam the grounds together. That night they explore the shrieking shack. Louis is a tabby cat similar to Professor McGonagall’s animagus form. Harry is a deer that Louis loves to call Bambi, Zayn is a raven, Niall is a rabbit and Liam is a dog. People find it amusing when the find out Liam and Louis are a cat and a dog because they are constantly bickering, they fight like cat and dog but they love each other really and are very protective of each other. Even if they are rivals on the quidditch pitch.

It’s now midnight and the moon is shining brightly overhead.

“Can you believe Lupin roamed around here as a werewolf with the other marauders?”Louis asks with wonder.

“I know” says Harry in awe.

The group of friends have always admired the marauders and have inspired to be like them. Louis has always said that he sees himself as James and Harry as Sirius but Harry has always secretly disagreed. He sees them as Sirius and Remus. He really envies Zayn and Niall. They got together near the end of 4th year at Hogwarts. He’s really happy for his best friends but he wish he could have a love like that with his best friend. He knows that Louis is single now but as far as he knows Louis is straight and sees Harry as a younger brother.

Louis as a cat is riding on Harry’s (as a deer) back. Louis is a small grey tabby cat and with bright blue eyes. He knows that cats with blue eyes aren’t common. He’s a very special cat though. Zayn in his raven form is flying through the forbidden forest whilst Niall (as a bunny rabbit) hops after him. “They’re pretty cute, you know”, Louis says later when they’re back in human form. “Yeah they are”, Harry replies. He _wishes they could be like that_.

~

The halloween feast is epic as usual. Louis did go dressed as Draco Malfoy. He even dyed his hair blonde for the occasion using muggle hair dye. Harry had nearly fainted at the sight of him. Liam went dressed as Harry Potter. Zayn went as himself and Harry and Niall dyed their hair red, charmed freckles on their face and went as the Weasley twins. They had an epic party that night in Slughorn’s chambers. Slughorn was a very very old man now and was planning on retiring next year.

Harry and Louis were both members of the infamous Slug Club. They were both brilliant at potions. When Slughorn brought amortentia to class Louis smelled Harry’s coconut shampoo and warm home-baked cookies straight from the oven. Harry smelled Louis’ scent after a quidditch match and a vanilla candle (it was a very weird combination). After the party finishes. The gang go outside and turn into their animagus forms. Liam as a dog chases Louis as a cat. It’s pretty entertaining to watch. Liam is a great dane so he’s pretty huge whilst Louis is a tiny tabby cat. Liam could swallow Louis whole.

~

Zayn and Niall were lying on Zayn’s bed kissing fervently. They had an amazing date in Hogsmeade last night. It was super romantic. Zayn paid for Niall’s dinner. Niall had tried to stop him but Zayn had insisted. Zayn’s currently kissing Niall’s neck with one hand down his trousers stroking his cock. Niall wriggles about and moans rather loudly.

“Shh babe, I haven’t performed muffliato everyone in the dormitory will be able to hear you”.

“For god’s sake Zayn, perform it now!”

“You’re such a bossy little thing!”

“ _Zayn_.”

“Okay babe, give me a sec, need to find my wand.”

He finds his wand and quickly performs the muffliato charm. He then goes back to kissing and sucking Niall’s neck and shoves his hand back down Niall’s trousers. Niall goes back to moaning loudly. Zayn smirks into his neck. Zayn strokes Niall until he he comes in Zayn’s hand.

“I love you Ni.”

“I love you too Z.”

~

Louis is at quidditch practice with Harry and the rest of the team. Louis is having a stern word with Harry. If he keeps playing the way he does, they will lose the Cup but he really doesn’t want to kick his best mate off the team.

“Haz, you really need to improve before the next match or I might have to find someone else for the team and I really don’t want to do that”.

“Should I quit?" Harry says with a sad tilt to his mouth.

“No! I don’t want you to quit, Slytherins don’t quit Hazza, where is your determination to succeed? Look I’ll help you, we can have extra sessions just the two of us if you like?”

“Sure Lou, that would be great. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, give me a hug.”

Louis wraps his arm around Harry and smells his hair. _Okay that’s weird why the hell did he do that? What’s up with him today? Harry’s hair smells like coconuts though. Louis loves coconuts._ He then kisses Harry’s forehead. Harry blushes. _Cute_ Louis thinks. _Harry is so cute_. _Has he always been this adorable? Shut up Tomlinson_ he thinks.

~

“Hey Tomlinson”, says Jeremy Pratt.

“Alright mate?” Louis replies.

“Is Harry going with anyone to the Yule Ball?”  _Don’t you dare_ he thinks.

“Why?” asks Louis shrewdly.

“I want to ask him to go with me you plonker”.

“You can’t.”

“Why not?” _Good question Tomlinson, why not?_

“Because he er is going with me”, he says scratching his head.

“With you, are you guys like a thing now?”

“I don’t kiss and tell”, Louis says with a wink.

~

Harry storms over to him later in the day.

“Did you tell Jeremy Pratt, we’re dating?!” he demands.

“Nice to see you too Harry.”

“ _Louis_ ”, says Harry sternly.

“Not exactly, I said we’re going to the Yule Ball together, then he asked if we’re a thing and I said I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Lou-is, firstly you actually need to ask me to the ball before you tell people we’re going and second of all we’ve never kissed," he says with a rather odd expression on his face.

“I know that H, anyway will you go to the ball with me please?”

“Of course, I will”, Harry responds with a smile that lights up his whole face. _He’s beautiful_ , Louis thinks. _Of course he’s beautiful, he’s always been beautiful. Why does that come as a shock Tomlinson?_

“As friends, obviously.”

“Obviously”, Harry replies with a sad tilt to his mouth. _Why does he look sad? What has he done? They are friends right?_

~

“Niall, get your arse here need to talk you now”.

“Okay, what’s going on Tommo?”

“It’s Harry”.

“I see, thought we would be having this conversation sooner or later”.

“What do you mean?”, Louis says with a frown of confusion.

“It’s nothing just tell me what’s happened?”

“Harry’s being weird, when I asked him to the ball he was so happy his face light up like the sun and it was a beautiful sight, then I added that we’re going as friends, then he looked very sad, all of a sudden, what the hell does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m talking to you”.

“Okay I have something to tell you but don’t freak out okay?”

“I won’t”. _What is it?_

“Harry’s in love with you.” _He’s what?_

“What?”.

“You heard me”.

“How do you know?”

“Firstly everyone in the school including the teachers know except you apparently and second of all he told me”.

“When did he tell you ?”

“First year”. _First year?! How did he not know this?_

“That was seven years ago though Niall, maybe he’s gotten over me maybe it was a little crush he had, you know how he exaggerates sometimes”.

“Tommo, he comes to me all the time to talk about his feelings for you, he’s definitely not over you”.

“What do I do?”, Louis asks.

“Well how do you feel about him?” _How does he feel about Harry?_

“I don’t know Niall, I thought I knew but I don’t, he’s my best friend in the world and I love him to bits but I don’t know which way I love him anymore. He’s gorgeous, obviously and I’m sure he’d be fun on a date, I’ve just never considered him this way before or considered dating men in general”.

“Can I give you a piece of advice Tommo?”

“Sure Neil”.

“It’s Niall, anyway you need to figure how you feel before you break his heart”.

“I’ll try Niall but I just don’t know”.

“I think you do though Lou, you’re just scared to admit it just yet”. _He might be right. Oi shut up stupid brain. Harry’s my little brother. Right? He wasn’t sure anymore._

“Maybe, I don’t know, please don’t say anything to Harry about this”.

“I won’t, he would kill me for telling you”.

“He should tell me himself”.

“He should but he’s scared of how you’ll react!”

“I wouldn’t react badly, I’d be kind but honest”.

~

Louis and Harry are at their extra quidditch sessions on a cold November morning. Harry is improving slightly with their extra sessions. Louis is very proud of him. He’s really putting in a lot of effort to improve. He’s a true Slytherin Louis think.

“Haz if there was a sword for Slytherin, you’d be the one pulling it out of the hat.”

“Ah Lou that’s sweet, but you’re the most Slytherin of the two of us.”

“I don’t know Hazza babe, I’m feeling very Hufflepuff today.”

Harry laughs. Louis joins him.

“Right, so I’m going to block the hoops again, can you try and shoot the ball past me into the hoops again?”

“Yeah”.

Louis guards the hoops, he isn’t even Slytherin’s keeper, he’s a seeker. Harry throws the ball and it goes straight through the middle hoop.

“Well done Harry, that was a superb shot, if you play like that during the next match and we’ll have the Cup in the bag.”

“Thanks Lou, I couldn’t have done it without you”.

“Haz no, all you needed was to be confident in yourself and your ability, you could do it all along”.

When they land and jump of their brooms. Harry wraps Louis up in a friendly hug. Louis smells Harry’s coconut-y hair again. _What is up with that? Why does he keep smelling Harry’s hair? It’s weird! I wonder if…_ Louis kisses Harry’s cheek as if on cue he blushes adorably. _He really does fancy Louis!_ He doesn’t know why this pleases him but it does. He’s glad that Harry has feelings for him for some strange reason.

~

“Haz, the Yule Ball is in a few weeks do you think we should go shopping for dress robes in Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah but not together, I think what we wear should be a surprise.”

Louis shakes his head fondly.

“We’re not getting married, love.”

“I know but it would be fun that way”, Harry says with a frown. Louis hates it when Harry frowns and wants to remove it immediately.

“Okay darling, whatever you want”. Harry’s frown is immediately replaced with a bright smile.

“Thanks Lou”, he replies.

He then kisses Louis’ cheek and walks away. Louis blushes this time round. He touches his cheek where Harry just kissed him.

Later that day Harry goes into Hogsmeade with Zayn and they buy their dress robes. Harry finds lovely bottle green dress robes which are similar to the ones Harry Potter wore when he went to the Yule Ball. Zayn chooses plain black dress robes but Harry knows Zayn will look gorgeous in them. Zayn looks gorgeous in anything. It really isn’t fair. After purchasing their dress robes. Zayn and Harry go to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Zayn and Harry don’t often hang out one to one, they usually spend time together as a group. Louis is their mutual best friend but is slightly fonder of Harry though he would never admit it, Niall is Harry’s 2nd best friend and Niall is Zayn’s boyfriend plus Liam is friends with all of them but is closest to Louis. It makes a nice change.

“We don’t do this often”, Harry comments.

“I know, I think it’s nice to just spend some time with you H, the others are too loud. I like that you can be quiet and thoughtful like me”.

“I like that about you too Zaynie, yet our best friend is the loudest of them all”.

“That he is”, Zayn laughs. Harry joins him.

“So you’re going with Louis?”

“Yeah, just as friends though”, Harry says grumpily.

“You should tell him you want to be more than friends Hazza”.

“No! He’s straight and sees me as his little brother, it’s awful”.

“I don’t think that’s true, you should see the way he looks at you”.

“How does he look at me?”

“Like you’re his whole world”.

~

Harry notices that Louis has been spending a lot of time with Niall lately. He knows they’re close but not as close as he or Zayn are to him. It’s a bit odd really. He talks to Zayn about it.

“Have you noticed that Niall and Louis have been spending a lot time together lately, like more than usual?”

“Yeah I guess so but they’re really good friends”.

“I know that Z, but he’s been spending a lot less time with us”.

“ You mean with you right?”

“Yeah”, Harry says with a pout.

“Well you share the same dormitory and common room, you can spend time with him tonight”.

“I guess”, Harry says still looking pouty.

~

“Harry has been complaining that you’ve been spending too much time with Niall and not enough time with him”.

“Really, I hadn’t noticed that I’d been spending more time with Niall, it’s just he’s one of the only people I can talk to about Harry”.

“You mean about you being in love with him but haven’t admitted it to yourself yet?”, says Zayn slyly.

“Shut up Zaynie, I am not in love with him, I just have some weird feelings around him”.

“Loving feelings?”

“Yeah”, he sheepishly admits.

“So you do love him then?”

“Of course I love him, he’s my best friend!”, Louis says indignantly.

“So you love him the same way you love me?”

“Okay, not exactly the same”.

“Right, you love him more than me, I get it”.

“No, that’s not true at all, I just have extra protective feelings towards him and I don’t want to share him with anyone else, it’s different you’re so independent Z and can take care of yourself. Lil’ Hazza needs me.”

“He’s nearly an adult now Lou, plus he’s taller than you”.

“Watch it Z, you’re on thin ice”.

“I just don’t think you can call anyone else little that’s all”.

“I’m warning you Zayn Javaad Malik, do not push me or you’ll regret it”.

“Alright pipe down, bad boy, anyway you’ll see soon enough that you feel towards Harry they way I feel towards Niall perhaps even more intensely, you just need time”. _Could it be true? He doesn’t know. What he does know is that he wouldn’t want to risk his friendship with Harry for anything. His friendship with Harry means everything to him_.

“Maybe Z, I don’t know but I definitely don’t want to risk my friendship with him, he’s my favourite person”.

“I’ll try not to take that personally”.

“Oh Zaynie, I love you too obviously but Niall is your favourite person right?”

“Yes, so you do admit you love him similarly to the way I love Niall”.

“No, no, no, I didn’t say that!”

~

Louis and Harry are cuddling in Louis’ four poster bed which they share most nights. Harry hardly ever sleeps in his own bed unless they’ve had an argument. They share a room together as Louis’ is head boy he gets a dormitory but as Louis doesn’t want to be alone he persuaded Professor McGonagall to let Harry stay in there with him. Harry is a prefect so she agreed, knowing how close they are. Louis smells Harry’s hair again he smells of coconuts and Louis is obsessed with the scent. He likes falling asleep to that scent. _That doesn’t mean he’s in love though. Stupid Zayn._

“Hazza?”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“You know I love you right?”

“Yes Lou I know, I love you too”.

“Good because you’re my very best friend and I’m definitely not replacing you with Niall, okay?”

Harry blushes.

“I see you’ve been talking to Zayn”.

“Yeah Haz I have, if you wanted to spend more time with me, you just had to let me know”.

“You’re right Lou, it’s silly”.

Louis kisses Harry’s coconut-y hair and smiles. They fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

~

The Yule Ball is on Friday night. Louis is feeling nervous to say the least. He wants it to go perfectly. Louis thinks that maybe he should talk to Harry about his feelings and maybe kiss him. The thought makes him feel terrified. He’s never kissed a boy before but Harry isn’t any random boy. Harry is Harry his best friend in the whole world and his favourite person. He cannot screw this up. The thing is he doesn’t know if he has feelings for Harry or not and the truth is he is scared of finding out but he deep down he wants to know. He thinks kissing him would clarify it for him. The week passes by very quickly and suddenly it’s the night of the Yule Ball. Louis and Zayn spend two hours getting ready.

“I’m really nervous Z, I want kiss Harry tonight”.

“Really?”

“Yeah”.

“So you admit you’re in love with him then?”

“Not quite, I just want to figure it out and I think kissing him is a good way to do that”.

“I agree”.

~

Louis meets Harry by the entrance hall. His breath is taken away by how beautiful Harry looks in his bottle green robes. _He’s stunning_ he thinks to himself. He takes Harry’s hand in his own and kisses it. Harry giggles softly and blushes making his cheeks go rosy. Maybe I do have feelings for him. They walk into the great hall together, arm in arm. Louis and Harry’s first dance is a slow waltz. Louis puts his arm around Harry’s waist whilst Harry puts one hand on Louis’ shoulder and the other holds Louis’ hand. Harry takes the lead. Louis feels swept of his feet. His heart is beating so fast. He’s never felt so alive. They dance all their dances together.

Eventually they take a break and go get drinks. That’s when Louis sees him. It’s Nicholas Grimshaw, Harry’s ex-boyfriend standing by the drinks table. Louis hates Nick with a passion. He cheated on Harry and broke his heart. What the fuck is he doing here? He then sees a sight he does not want to see, Harry talking to him. No! Don’t talk to that bastard! Harry and Nick then leave the entrance hall. Louis grabs his drink and follows them. Louis changes into his animagus form. He won’t be noticed that way. They’re out on the grounds together sitting on a bench. Then they’re kissing and Louis sees red. He runs away into the forbidden forest. Harry pulls back from Nick then.

“Shit was that a little grey tabby cat?!”

Harry changes into his animagus form and chases after Louis. He finds him in the forest back in his human form. He’s sitting by a tree. Harry swiftly changes back into his human form.

“Lou?”

“Go away Harry”, Louis snaps.

“Please let me explain”.

“Fine let’s get this over with”.

“Nick kissed me”.

“I know, I saw”.

“Then why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you H, I’m mad at him that fucking bastard”.

“He’s a nice guy Louis”.

“He fucking cheated on you! Please tell me you aren’t considering getting back together with him?”

“Of course not Louis, I’m not interested in him that way anymore”.

“Well that’s good”.

Harry then pulls Louis up. They hug. Louis lightly kisses his hair.

“Haz, I’m sorry for snapping at you okay? I just don’t want to see you hurt”.

“I know Louis, you’ve always taken care of me”.

“And I always will”.

Harry’s heart swells with love for Louis. He wants to tell him but he _can’t_. He’s scared. Louis thinks that maybe he should kiss Harry now. He really wants to, it’s the perfect moment but he feels afraid. He is afraid of change and he feels so secure in his friendship with Harry. It’s stable and safe and he doesn’t want to risk it just yet.

~

“Did you kiss him then?”, Zayn asks.

Louis sighs.

“No I didn’t I really wanted to but I was too scared and seeing him kiss Nick put a damper on things”.

“Shit Lou, he kissed Nick?”

“Well Nick kissed him, anyway Harry says he isn’t interested in Nick anymore”.

“That’s good Louis!”

“Yeah, I guess so”.

~

Zayn was lying on his bed cuddling Niall. It was Christmas Eve, Louis’ birthday. He was now 18 years old and was old enough to drink in the muggle world too which he was dead chuffed about since he was a half-blood. Zayn would turn 18 in January. He was pure-blood so it didn’t matter as much to him. However Louis told him that he has to come to a muggle pub with him on his birthday. He agreed to please Louis.

“Ni, do you think Harry and Louis will ever get together?”

“I do, they’re so obviously in love, anyone can see it”.

“Yeah, they’re more obvious than us and we’re actually together”.

“I know”.

They laugh together then share a sweet kiss. Zayn is so happy with Niall. He knows its mutual. Zayn and Niall had decided to stay at Hogwarts together this Christmas as they wanted to spend time together as a couple plus his family were staying in Pakistan.

~

Louis is 18 years old today. He is finally old enough to drink in the muggle world! The thought excites him. His mother and stepfather are muggles and so are all of his siblings. Only he, his biological father and his father’s family witches and wizards. He really wants to go to a bar tonight. Harry has agreed to go with him and has even purchased a fake ID. He’s so sweet Louis thinks. They have plans to go to a muggle pub together just the two of them. Sometimes they prefer to have alone time without their friends. Harry is staying over at Louis’ house in Doncaster. He’ll be going back to his own home on Christmas morning. It’s a less than two hours drive from Doncaster to Holmes Chapel. Louis’ family adore Harry and they were thrilled to have him stay over. Harry had played with his younger siblings and helped his mum in the kitchen. He was an absolute delight. Louis wanted to kiss him but he was still afraid. He still wasn’t sure that he was ready to figure out the depths of his feelings for Harry. What if Harry is the one and he loses him? What if he didn’t just lose him as lover but as a best friend too. That would destroy him. He can never ever lose Harry. He and Harry are meant to be a part of each others lives always and forever. Louis snuggles into Harry and lightly kisses his hair. Maybe we could be friends with benefits? No! You’re an asshole Tomlinson, Harry is in love with you. He deserves to be wined and dined. Louis hates feeling so conflicted about what he should do about his feelings for Harry.

~

Later that night, Louis and Harry go to Louis’ local pub in Doncaster. They get absolutely sloshed. When Louis is completely hammered he turns into his animagus form and climbs up a tree. Harry can’t climb the tree as a deer. He wishes for a moment that his animagus form was a bird like Zayn so he could fly up the tree. He can’t fly up the tree in human form because he is in a muggle populated area so he tries to persuade Louis to come down from the tree to no avail.

“Okay Lou, I’m going back to the house see ya.”

Louis swiftly jumps down from the tree and turns back into a human.

“Hold your horses Hazza, let’s go home.”

Louis and Harry stumble into the house together giggling. They climb into bed together snuggling. When Louis tries to kiss Harry’s cheek he accidentally catches his lips instead. They’re so soft, Louis thinks in wonder. He continues kissing him gently. It feels incredible. _He loves him, He's definitely in love with him_. He pulls back to tell him.

“I love you Harry”.

Harry smiles. He’s glowing inside.

“I love you too Louis, so much.”

Louis kisses him again. They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

~

They don’t talk about their drunken kiss or confessions for weeks and weeks. Louis doesn’t know how to approach Harry about it. He wishes that he had been sober when he kissed Harry for the first time. He feels guilty even though it was an accident. He was now sure that he is head over heels for Harry. Louis feels that Harry is being distant with him and doesn’t understand why. He confronts him in the common room that evening when everyone has gone to bed.

“Harry can I talk to you for a second please?”

“What is it Louis?”, Harry snaps.

“You’ve been really distant with me”.

“Hmm I wonder why?”, Harry says sarcastically.

“Please tell me Harry, I want to make it right”, Louis begs.

“You kissed me and told me that you loved me when you were drunk and you haven’t said a word about it, did you even mean it?”, Harry says looking distraught. _Shit. Fuck_.

“Harry, look I didn’t want our first kiss to be when I was drunk, I was trying to kiss your cheek and I caught your lips by mistake. I felt guilty but I didn’t lie to you, I would never do that!”

“Then you meant it when you said you loved me?” Harry said his eyes alight with hope.

“Yes I meant it baby, I’m head over heels in love with you.”

“Louis, it’s completely mutual. I’ve been in love with you since I was 11 and I’ve been so scared”.

“I think I’ve loved you since then too but I was too scared to admit it because the idea of losing you terrified me”.

“You’ll never lose me Louis, not ever”.

Louis smiles at him and then pulls him in for a long and passionate kiss.

“So Harry, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes I will”, Harry says with a large smile. Louis pulls him in for another kiss.

~

They decide to keep their new relationship to themselves for a little while before they tell all of their friends. However they are super obvious about their relationship. They are even more touchy than usual and spend most of their time gazing dreamily into each other’s eyes and ignoring the rest of their friends.

“What’s going on with you and Harry?” Niall asks one day.

“What do you mean?” Louis says trying his best to feign confusion.

“Are you two like a thing now?”

“We’re just friends, Ni”, Louis lies through his teeth.

“Are you sure?”, Niall says looking doubtful.

“Yup.”

However their friends catch them snogging in an empty corridor one day. They admit defeat then and confess that they’re dating. Their friends are delighted that they have finally finally gotten together. Harry and Louis plan to move in together once they’ve left Hogwarts. They haven’t slept together yet despite really wanting to. Louis is super attracted to Harry physically but he’s never slept with a boy before and the thought of having sex with Harry makes him feel really nervous. Harry is nervous too, he’s never had sex before with anyone. That’s why Nick cheated on him because he didn’t put out. They have a conversation about it one day when they’re lying in Harry’s bed.

“Haz, baby I really really want you but I’m really nervous and I don’t want to mess it up, I mean you have more experience with men than I do”.

“Lou, I’m virgin”.

“What you didn’t sleep with Nick?”, he says with relief evident in his tone.

“No I didn’t that’s why he cheated because I didn’t put out”.

“That fucking prick”, Louis says angrily.

“Lou, I don’t blame him.”

“Damnit Harry, you deserved better than that, I’d rather die than cheat on you.”

“I know Louis, me too.”

“I love you”, Louis says.

“I love you too”. Harry pulls him for a gentle kiss. They smile into each others mouths and resume cuddling.

~

Tomorrow is the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match and Louis absolutely bricking it. Harry tries to calm him down as best as he can but Louis is a nervous wreck.

“We have to win this match baby if we’re going to win the cup”.

“I know Lou, we will win, you’re the best seeker since Harry Potter and I’ve improved a lot due to my extra sessions with you”.

Louis smiles and kisses him then.

“I’m so proud of you love, if you play tomorrow like you have been during sessions the cup is in the bag”.

“I’ll play the best that I can.”

“I know you will sweetheart, I love you so much.”

“I love you more!”

“That’s impossible”, Louis says with a grin. Louis then pulls Harry on his lap and kisses him eagerly. Harry kisses him back just as enthusiastically. He swipes his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, Louis’ opens his mouth for him happily. Harry moulds his tongue with Louis’ contentedly.

“Haz baby I really want to blow you, can I?” Louis asks nervously.

“Yeah you can only if you really want to.”

“Hazza obviously I want to otherwise I wouldn’t have asked”, says Louis fondly rolling his eyes.

“Okay then go for it.”

Louis smiles at him. Then gently removes Harry from his lap. He then crawls down the bed and unzips Harry’s school trousers. He pulls them down along with Harry’s boxer briefs. Harry is already fully hard from snogging Louis. _His cock is really pretty and so big_ , Louis thinks to himself. _Which he thinks is ridiculous because since when are cocks pretty?!_

“Your cock is pretty”. _He can’t believe he just said that, he’s just a weirdo_.

Harry blushes. Louis leans up and kisses his cheek and then lightly pecks his lips. Then he leans back down and takes the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry groans softly. Louis takes him further into his mouth about half way down. Louis can’t take him any further as Harry is too big and he’s inexperienced and has never given anyone a blowjob before. He grabs the rest of Harry’s cock with his hand and pulls him off whilst sucking the rest of his cock.

“Lou, I’m so close baby, you might want to pull off unless you want me to come in your mouth.” Louis just continues sucking Harry contentedly, he is really enjoys this. Harry comes with a groan and fills Louis’ mouth. He swallows Harry’s load as best as he can. Harry pulls Louis in for a kiss, tasting himself on Louis’ tongue.

“Lou baby do you want me to reciprocate?”

“You don’t have to, only if you want to.”

“I do.”

Harry gives Louis the most mind-blowing blowjob ever. It’s the best blowjob he has ever had. He’s been blown by his previous girlfriends but Harry is so much better at it. Harry has no problem deepthroating him almost straight away as he has no gag reflex. Louis comes down his throat with a moan. “You’re incredible”, Louis says in awe. Harry smiles and kisses him.

~

At breakfast, Harry encourages Louis’ to eat some toast. Louis isn’t hungry at all as his stomach is in knots however he listens to Harry and eats the toast. Just before he and Harry head to the changing rooms they bump into Liam.

“I’m going to beat your arse Tommo”, Liam says smugly.

“In your dreams Payno”, Louis says without his usual bravado as he is too nervous.

“Careful not to fall of your broom Styles.”

“Fuck off, don’t talk to my boyfriend like that, he’s been playing really well lately haven’t you baby?” Louis says proudly.

“Yeah I’ve improved.”

“We’ll see.”

“Watch your back Payno.”

They then head to their separate changing rooms. Louis gives his usual pre-match speech once they’ve all changed. The team members all cheer but none as loud as Harry. Louis pulls Harry in for a quick kiss.

“I love you, you’re going to smash it baby”, Louis says confidently.

“I love you too, you’re going to catch the snitch before Payne.”

Louis smiles and kisses him again.

“Alright darling, lets go.”

Harry plays superbly, he scores the majority of the goals. Louis is so proud of his boy. He nearly misses the snitch when watching Harry score. Louis then notices Liam flying towards the snitch in his peripheral vision. He quickly grabs the handle of his vintage firebolt and zooms towards the snitch. He shoves Liam’s hand out of the way and grabs the snitch in his fist. The slytherins cheer loudly. They’ve won the match. Louis feels on top of the world. He flies towards Harry and pulls him in for a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the pitch but neither of them care. They’re too wrapped up in each other.

~

The party in the Slytherin common room goes on for so long that Professor Slughorn enters the common room in his satin dressing gown and tells them to wrap it up. He tells Louis and Harry off for not sending everybody off to bed. They both look bashful. Louis stands up for Harry and takes responsibility for what happened. Louis and Harry then head off to their own dormitory which only they sleep in.

“Hazza I want you to make love to me.”

“Now?”

“Please.”

“Okay but just to warn you I’m really nervous.”

“It’s okay baby, I’m nervous too.”

“I love you Louis.”

“I love you too Harry.”

They slowly take off their clothes until they’re completely naked. Louis gently presses kisses all the way down Harry’s body.

“I want to ride you, can I?”

“Yeah sure Lou.” Louis grabs the lube from his underwear drawer.

“Do you want to open me up or should I?”

“I want to Lou.”

Louis passes Harry the lube and spreads his legs. Harry then pours lube on two of his fingers and then gentle presses them inside of Louis. He winces slightly as he has never had anything in his arse before. Harry kisses him softly to distract him from the discomfort. However soon the discomfort is replaced with pleasure and Louis finds himself moaning softly as Harry adds a third finger.

“I’m ready now baby.”

Louis then aims Harry’s cock up and sinks down on it slowly until he bottoms out. It burns a bit but in a pleasurable way. Once he has settled he begins to steadily bounce up and down on his cock. It feels so good, I’m so close already.

“Baby you feel amazing”, Harry says.

“Haz you’re the best I’ve ever had, I can’t wait to try it the other way round.”

“I’m definitely looking forward to you fucking me for the first time.”

“I’m too exhausted for that to be tonight.”

Louis soon comes with a cry and Harry follows shortly after.

“You’re the love of my life, I want to be with you always”, Louis says.

“You’re mine too always”, Harry replies.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue. Harry and Louis are living together with their cat Hedwig. Louis likes to play with Hedwig as a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy this epilogue. Feel free to comment here or send me an ask on tumblr at fireawaylouis.tumblr.com

When Louis and his friends leave Hogwarts, he and Harry go flat hunting to find a place to live. They’ve just moved into their new flat. They’re incredibly happy together. Louis bought a cat to spend time with when he transforms into his animagus form. He is currently cuddling Hedwig (his cat) in his cat form. Louis loves being able to communicate with his cat. Harry gets envious because he knows that Hedwig loves Louis more than him. “Louis it’s dinnertime honey, it’s time to turn back into a human”.  
Louis quickly turns back into a human. He quickly kisses Harry and sits down at the table.  
“Haz, this looks amazing”.  
“Thank you, tuck in”.  
Louis puts a forkful of food in his mouth.  
“Oh my god Haz, this is delicious, how did I get so lucky as to choose a partner that cooks such tasty food”.  
“Aw Lou, you’re so sweet”.  
“I love you baby”.  
“I love you too”.  
After dinner they sit and watch a show on netflix. Louis being half-blood showed Harry how netflix worked, he was in awe. He loves muggle stuff. They cuddle under a blanket. Later in the night Louis makes love to Harry in their bed. They’re so happy and love. I should send Niall a fruit basket, Louis thinks. I’d still be an oblivious idiot without him.  
“You know it’s thanks to Niall that we’re together”.  
“How come?”  
“Niall was the one that told me that you were in love with me, it took me awhile but when we kissed on my birthday I was certain that it was mutual”.  
“Niall promised he wouldn’t tell”, Harry gasps.  
“Babe, we’re together now, if Niall hadn’t told me, I’d probably still think I was straight”.  
Harry laughs. Louis joins in.  
~  
Louis is a nervous wreck he plans on proposing to Harry but he is terrified. He knows that they’re only 18 years old but he knows that he wants to be with Harry for the rest of his life and he doesn’t see the point of waiting any longer. He wants to make Harry legally his. Louis prepares a dinner for Harry in their flat. He rarely ever cooks, Harry does the majority of the cooking.  
“Lou, are you cooking dinner?”, Harry says shocked.  
“Yes, darling”.  
“What’s the occasion”.  
“Harry I thought I would give you a treat because I love you and you deserve a break from all of the cooking you do”.  
“Aw Louis thank you, I love you so much”.  
“Dinner will be ready in five minutes”.  
Harry moves to stand beside Louis. He turns him round and kisses him. Louis kisses him back enthusiastically. I hope this isn’t our last kiss and that you don’t break up with me after I propose.  
“Lou, are you okay, you’re shaking baby?”  
“I’m fine, just a bit cold”, he lies.  
“Aw I’ll go get you a jumper”.  
“Nah it’s okay honey just give me a cuddle, that’ll warm me up”.  
Harry cuddles him close. Louis pulls back and says: “Dinner’s ready now baby”.  
“It’s looks great Lou”.  
“Thank you darling”.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, you look worried?”  
“I’m fine baby, eat”.  
“This is really good Lou”.  
“I’m glad you like it”.  
Louis grabs his hand and holds it in his.  
After they finish eating, Louis says that he’ll be right back. He goes to his bedroom to grab the ring from his sock drawer. When he comes back he pulls out the box and gets down on one knee. Harry gasps. Louis opens the box and says “Harry, you’re my soulmate and my best friend. I know that we’re young but I don’t want to wait any longer, you’re it for me. Harry will you do me the great honour of marrying me and becoming my husband?”  
“Yes, I’ll marry you”, Harry tells him.  
Louis kisses him. Then they make passionate love all night.  
~  
They get married a year later. It’s a small wedding. They can’t decide on a best man so they choose Zayn, Niall and Liam. It’s the perfect wedding.  
“Louis William Tomlinson do you take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts you?”  
“I do”.  
“Harry Edward Styles do you take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts you?”  
“I do”.  
~  
Two years later they have a beautiful daughter called Ella using a surrogate. She is biologically Harry’s child. She has curly brown hair and green eyes. She is beautiful. In another two years they have another daughter using Louis’ sperm this time, they call her Sophie. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Louis still turns into a cat sometimes to entertain his children and to spend quality time with Hedwig. Harry sometimes joins him and turns into a deer. They have a very happy life. Harry is a healer and Louis is a seeker for the Chudley Cannons. He has even met Ron Weasley at one of his games. That was one of the highlights of his career.


End file.
